Annabeth's Wisdom Teeth Woes
by nixerist
Summary: Even demigod's have to have their wisdom teeth removed. Follow out favorite couple as Percy tries to deal with a confusing Annabeth. Just a random oneshot that takes place anytime after Percy and Annabeth are dating.


**Annabeth's POV:**

Whoever named wisdom teeth was obviously, not very wise. As a daughter of the goddess of wisdom, I find myself entitled to this opinion. If I were to name them, I think that a more fitting name would be "Useless, Pain-bringing Teeth." Well, so here I am, having these idiotic teeth removed from my mouth in most likely the most unpleasant way possible. My boarding school gave us a long weekend, and I would like to be spending it at camp, but things don't always working my favor.

So instead of having a wonderful time relaxing by the beach or training in Long Island, I'm sitting in an oral surgeons office with Percy and his mom. Apparently, having these teeth extracted had to be done as soon as possible and I needed an adult to care for me. So Sally offered to have me stay with them this weekend since the operation couldn't be done when I was with my father.

After lots of paperwork, a nurse took me back to a room, where she explained the procedure and starting hooking me up to an IV and heart monitor. Before I knew it, I was drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**Percy's POV:**

The surgery took about an hour. After quite a while of waiting, a nurse came out and told us we could come see her. I was in no way prepared for the madness that was waiting for me though.

We walked in to see Annabeth, staring at a wall, her head crumpling over to the side. Her cheeks were puffy and stuffed with gauze and she had some white bandage contraption wrapped around her head. In other words, she was down-right adorable.

"Hey Wise Girl. How ya feelin'?" I asked, quietly, though she continued staring into space.

"Annabeth? You feeling alright?" I rephrased when she didn't respond.

Finally, she seemed to realize I was there and looked over startled.

"Who are you! My name is Milo and I'm an adventurer!" She said, her words sounding like those of a two year old's due to the gauze.

"I'm Percy, your boyfriend. And you're not Milo. Your name is Annabeth."

Annabeth started to tear up when I replied. "Gods, I'm not a baby! Why do you treat me like one!"

Then a nurse came over and decided to help me out.

"Hi there. So the surgery went well. Right now, the anesthesia is still wearing off so she might be kind of... Confused and dopey for a couple hours. We're going to finish up some paperwork, get her unhooked, and then she can go home."

"Dopey? Like in Snow White? He's silly." She said, giggling, "Where are my singing servants! I need a sandwich! With strawberry jam!"

"Annabeth, I don't think your teeth want a sandwich." I said, watching her face fall into a frown.

"I don't care. GET ME A SANDWICH. I just want my strawberry jam!"

"I'll make you a sandwich when your teeth aren't sore. Promise."

"Percy, my tummy hurts." She said, pointing at her teeth.

"Wise Girl, those are teeth. Not your tummy." I spoke slowly, treating her like a child.

"Oh. Well then my eye hurts."

Boy. Who would've ever thought a daughter of Athena could be this.. well.. stupid.

"Annabeth, those are not your eyes. Those are your teeth and they hurt because you had surgery."

"Hey, are you my mom?" She asked, pointing in my direction, while I just stared at her, lost.

"Wha- No! I'm your boyfriend! We went over this!" I said, questioning if she had short-term memory lose too or something.

"WHERE'S MY MOTHER!" She squealed.

My mom decided to help on this one.

"I'm right here, dear. I'm your mother."

Now this just confuses me, since I'm pretty sure that she's my mom and that Annabeth and I aren't siblings. But, it did seem to please Annabeth.

"Thank goodness. Ya know, this girl here isn't very smart."

"Girl? I'm clearly a boy!" I screamed.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Annabeth said, tearing up, again. "I just want to be home with my mother and pet gorilla."

"Who said anything about a gorilla?!"

"I did! Gosh you're slow. Hey, can you feed my gorilla for me. I have to get my wisdom teeth removed."

I replied, after facepalming. "Annabeth, you just had your teeth removed. You don't have a gorilla and thus, it doesn't need to be fed."

"Oh. That's good. My teeth hurt. Why do my teeth hurt?" She said, even though we have been over that already."

Thank goodness, the nurse came in and saved me again.

"Ok. Well here are her teeth." The nurse said, handing my mom a small plastic box. "She is ready to go. But she's going to be really loopy and sore so no solid foods-"

She couldn't finish before Annabeth cut her off.

"MY SANDWICH! I just want my sandwich." She said, bursting into tears.

I knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand before replying, "Annie, you'll get your sandwich. Just relax."

"As I was saying," the nurse continued, "Liquids are the best, no straws, they can open the stiches, keep the gauze in, and ice for soreness. Other than that, good luck!"

After ten minutes of helping a loopy Annabeth stumble to the car, we were driving home.

**A few hours later**

Once we got to the apartment, Annabeth crashed on the couch and fell asleep with two bags of peas on her face. I sat and watched her for a while. She was so cute it wasn't even funny. He blonde curls were tussled and falling everywhere. Her mouth was slightly open from the gauze shoved in the back. Her cheeks were really puffy and the peas were pushing into them, making little indentations. She looked like a peaceful angel sleeping, though at most times she was nothing of that type.

Annabeth woke up, moaning, after about three hours. She tried to call for me but it came out as "Peu-veee" instead of "Percy". When I walked in the room, she was violently yanking at the bag of peas, clearly frustrated. I went over and took them off, trying to let them live another day before feeling her wrath.

"My mouth hurts." She said, pouting.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"No, you moron. That would just hurt worse. You know, if you're going to be insensitive, I do have a dagger and I will cut out your teeth for you."

"Actually, I'm good." I replied, quickly. "But I'm not being insensitive. Would you like some soup I made to prove it?"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. I hope your mom helped though."

"Oh, she didn't." I said as I ran to grab the soup. "Don't worry, I promise it's good."

"Swear on the Styx?"

"I swear to you, Annabeth Chase, on the River Styx, that my soup will not only be good, but perfectly safe. Now here, I'll feed it to you." At this, she glared at me, but didn't protest.

"Ok. Choo choo! Here comes the-"

"Stop. Never- EVER, do that again."

"Fine." I said, as I continued to give her the spoonful of soup.

"Wait," She cut me off, again, "Is that.. Blue soup. Really Seaweed Brain?!"

"Only the best for my Wise Girl." I said, a smile sneaking on my face.

"I love you. And thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem, Annabeth. I love you, too."

I reached down and kissed her nose, pulling a few giggles from her. At least I know that kisses make a grumpy, in pain Annabeth, happy.


End file.
